


To Know We're Not Alone

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Pet Sounds [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life is a delicate balance of sad and awesome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know We're Not Alone

“Rain rain go away, come again some other day.”

“Penelope, you’ve got to stop singing that song.” Gideon could barely hide his exasperation.

“But its still raining.” She reasoned.

“It’s not going to stop because you're singing.”

“But it did once.”

“That was a coincidence.” He said.

“A what what?”

“It was just a stroke of luck. It won't stop raining every time you sing the song.”

“Are you sure?” Penelope asked. “It did that once, Gideon.”

“I'm pretty sure.”

“Maybe I can get some more luck then. I want to go outside and play…me and JJ had plans. The rain is ruining them.”

“You can still go outside and play.” Emily said. She was lying on one of the couch cushions while Penelope lounged on top of the couch so she could look out the window. Gideon wasn’t far away from them in the kitty condo.

“Oh no, I cannot get wet. No way.”

“Why not? At first it’s a bit gross but you do get used to it.”

“I don’t think I ever could.” Penelope shook her head. “You’ve been wet a lot, Emily?”

“When you're homeless it’s not always easy to stay dry.” Emily replied. “I did the best I could.”

“That’s so sad.”

“I guess so.” Emily shrugged. “I had so many adventures, all over the world. I've been to so many different cities. I've eaten all kinds of foods; it’s crazy what people throw in the trash. 

“I've danced to street musicians and stayed up all night seeing the sights. I've even picked up on bits and pieces of different languages. Did you know that humans speak millions of different languages? One time I even took a train to Moscow. I only stayed for two sunrises though…it was freezing.”

“Wow, really?” Penelope’s eyes grew wide. “That’s not sad, that’s awesome.”

“Life is a delicate balance of sad and awesome.” Emily replied.

“You went to all those great places by yourself?” Penelope asked.

“No, um…I had a friend.”

“What happened to your friend, Emily?”

“Penelope, we shouldn’t pry.” Gideon said.

“Oh. Oh, OK, I'm sorry.”

“It’s alright Penelope.” Emily’s smile was sad. “My friend and I were separated a long time ago. At least it feels like a long time ago. I'm not always so good with time. I miss him and our adventures together.”

The cats were quiet for a while after that, just relaxing and listening to the rain fall outside. Penelope wanted to sing her song and to bring a little luck but she didn’t. Emily tried to push thoughts of Clyde and Prague from her mind. This place was her new home. She didn’t know what it was called but she would soon enough. Gideon snored a little, slipping deeper into his nap as quiet blanketed the room. Then the doorbell rang.

“Ooh, who’s that?” Penelope got so excited that she almost fell off the couch. She dug her nails in so that wouldn’t happen. “Is Morgan home?”

“He's hanging out with that dog down the street this afternoon.” Gideon said.

Sam walked into the living room from the kitchen. He went to the door, pulling it open with his usual jovial smile.

“Hi, c'mon in.”

“Hey Sam.” Doctor Tom Barton walked in, a smile on his face and his arm around his wife.

“Good afternoon Sam.” Elizabeth Prentiss smiled as well.

“You look beautiful, Ambassador.” Sam kissed her cheek.

“You don’t have to call me that anymore. My post has been over for nearly a year.”

“I think it’s ‘once an Ambassador, always an Ambassador’.” Sam replied. “There are surely worse titles to have.”

“That’s what I keep telling her.” Tom said. “And she's still at State training the next generation. The title was well earned.”

“Who are those humans?” Emily asked.

Their clothing and air definitely suggested money. The lady’s raven black hair, as shiny as Emily’s fur, looked luxurious. Her clothes were perfectly fitted and tailored. The man she was with looked casual but the stitching on his slacks and shirt gave away their expense. What a contrast to the humans Emily lived with now. Sam and Jessie were casual; comfortable in jeans or sweats. Sam dressed nice when he left the house in the morning but never in anything tailored and snazzy like that.

“Those are the neighbors.” Penelope said. “Doctor Tom is so nice. The Ambassador is…”

“She's reserved.” Gideon didn’t open his eyes as he spoke. He didn’t have to; Elizabeth Prentiss’ perfume was instantly recognizable. No other woman in the cul-de-sac smelled like she did. He heard Jessie say once that she wore Chanel No. 5. It must have been quite expensive, it smelled that way.

“I like her hair.” Emily said.

“Jessie will be down in a few minutes.” Sam said. “She's upstairs freshening up.”

“I see you guys have another cat.” Tom said. He and Elizabeth both turned to look at the couch.

“Oh boy, they're looking at us.” Emily said. “I hope they don’t come over here.”

“Just remain calm.” Gideon told her. “These humans are kind.”

“That doesn’t mean I want them touching me.” Emily turned up her nose.

“She's our newest addition.” Sam said.

“What's her name?” Tom asked.

“She doesn’t have one…I've been calling her Kitty Kitty. I'm actually trying to put her up for adoption.” Sam felt silly for lowering his voice when he said it but he did anyway. “We've got a bit of a full house here with 2 cats and a dog. She's got a clean bill of health from Doc Rawlings but I didn’t want to take her to the pound. The no-kill shelter I've used in the past was filled to capacity. So I'm actually hoping to find a friend who wants to adopt.”

“What's her temperament?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well she's a bit aloof with humans but not disagreeable. She gets along well with Penelope and Gideon though.”

“Last month an old friend, the Czech Ambassador to the U.S., bought me a cat for my birthday. Tom thinks he’s lonely. I can admit to thinking that’s a bit silly.”

“He's a Tonkinese cat.” Tom said. “I've been reading about them and a lot of articles say they thrive in environments where they can get plenty of exercise and have other feline companions. He needs a friend.”

“Oh that would be great.” Sam smiled.

“What would be great?” Jessie asked, coming down the stairs. “Hey Elizabeth, hi Tom; I'm sorry for the delay. My nap ran over and freshening up these days takes time.”

“How far along are you now?” Elizabeth asked.

She couldn’t help but be envious; Jessica Kassmeyer was glowing. Elizabeth liked her neighbors and she didn’t like many people. Sam and Jessie were friendly and kind. She was happy to hear that they were expecting. If anyone deserved a houseful of kids it was them. 

Elizabeth and Tom wanted a family as well. They used to argue about how many kids they wanted. She was five years older than her husband but definitely still childbearing age when they married. She had two miscarriages and her body rebelled against the IVF treatments. They discussed adoption, were still occasionally discussing it, but Elizabeth had serious reservations. She worried about nature versus nurture and worried she and Tom would have a sociopathic child.

“I’ll be six months in on Wednesday.” Jessie smiled. “From this point on I’ll start to resemble a Zeppelin.”

“You're beautiful, stop that.” Sam kissed her temple.

“I was going to say the same thing.” Tom said. “And we were just discussing the little black cat that you guys are putting up for adoption.”

“I feel bad that we can't keep her.” Jessie replied. “She stumbled in a couple of weeks ago during a bad storm. It was like she was meant to be here.”

“She stumbled in?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

“We think she came through the doggie door.” Sam said. “I found her soaked and lying exhausted on the kitchen floor. C'mon, lunch is warming in the oven.”

“Do you mind if I pet her?” Elizabeth asked. “She doesn’t bite, does she?”

“She doesn’t bite.” Sam shook his head.

“Why is she coming over here?” Emily asked looking at Gideon.

“Ooh, she wants to pet me.”

Penelope let out a squeeful sound, jumping down from atop the couch and rolling onto her belly.

“Hello there Penelope.” Elizabeth smiled and stroked her. “Are you a sweet girl?”

When she held her hand in front of Emily’s nose, the black cat ignored her.

“Emily, be nice.” Gideon whispered.

She leaned her head forward and sniffed the hand. It smelled really good. Emily head butted her gently. Elizabeth smiled and petted her head a few times. 

When she picked her up, Emily let out a meow of surprise. For just a moment she considered scratching the woman’s eyes out. It only lasted for a moment or two. She and Gideon locked eyes and that made her feel safer.

“Hello pretty kitty. You really are pretty. I have a cat at home and you two might get along quite well. Would you like to meet him? Would you like to come home with me?”

Emily meowed again; her patience was wearing thin. Elizabeth smiled and put her back on the couch.

“I think that might have been a yes.” Tom smiled. “C’mon sweetheart lets have some lunch.”

“I just need to wash my hands.” Elizabeth said.

“You can use the powder room.” Sam said as they headed to the kitchen.

“What was she talking about Gideon?” Emily asked. “She said I was pretty, I understood that. What else did she say?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” He replied.

“Why?”

“Emily, everything is OK. We’ll talk about it later, I promise.”

“Alright.” She didn’t like it but had little choice.

“Rain rain go away, come again some other day.” Penelope was sitting on top of the couch again.

“Well that was nice while it lasted.” Gideon sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to nap again.

***

“Are you serious? Is that really what they were talking about? Well no way to that; I’ll just leave.”

“Why would you leave?” Gideon asked.

“I don’t want to be passed around like the relative that no one wants. I would rather…”

“Stop,” he held up his paw. “Stop talking right now.”

“But Gideon…”

“Stop it.” his tone was firm but laced with care. “You're being crazy, Emily. I understand your need to always be and be seen as tough. I wasn’t always a housecat who liked to nap in a kitty condo. Ambassador Prentiss and her husband are decent humans. They already have a cat; they think you might be a good companion for him.”

“I don’t get along with other cats.” Emily shook her head.

“You get along with Penelope and I.”

“Well that’s different.”

“You're being difficult on purpose.” Gideon said.

“What if I don’t like it there?” she put her head down when she asked. Emily was embarrassed and didn’t want Gideon to see the fears or doubt in her eyes. “Sometimes you think humans are one way and then the doors closed and they are something else altogether. What if they're cruel to me?”

“I don’t think that will happen. But you're right; sometimes humans are something different behind closed doors. If they hurt you I want you to come back here and be with us. I'm sure Sam will do his best to take care of you. But I am good at reading humans and they aren’t like that. I think deep down you think the same.”

“I was starting to like it here.” Emily sat down beside him on the porch. The rain had cleared out for now and the night was lovely. “I should've known the rug would be pulled from under my paws. Nothing good ever lasts.”

“This could be good too.” Gideon replied. “There's another cat there for you to make friends with and you will never be far away from us. You won't be far away from me.”

“Which of these houses do they live in?” she sounded a bit resigned. Maybe it would be better to at least assess the situation before completely writing it off. Emily was tired of being out there fighting for survival on her own. There were times when she scoffed the housecats and the loss of their dignity for a little human affection. She wasn’t so disdainful anymore.

“The big blue and white house across the street is theirs. I've never been inside but the grass on the lawn is quite plush. I don’t want you to be unhappy, Emily.”

“Unhappy might be my default position.”

“You're going to have to change that.”

“How?” she asked. “I've just been struggling to survive for what seems like forever. The idea that someone would want me, and just be kind…I don’t know what to do with that.”

“It’s time to settle and try to make a home. I know some things that have happened have been out of your control, and that makes me sad. This may be a chance to finally have all that you deserve.”

“I deserve this.” Emily spoke quietly, not sure if she was asking a question or making a statement.

“You absolutely deserve it.” Gideon glanced at her.

“Wow, I need a nap. I think I may have worried myself into exhaustion. I have a tendency to do that. I used to be so tough; I used to not care.”

“Not caring doesn’t always make you tough. Sometimes it makes you a little crazy. That can be both good and bad.”

Gideon stared up at the stars while Emily stared at him. Without a second thought and she second thought everything these days, she nuzzled the crook of his neck with her head. Gideon stiffened for a moment and she knew it wasn’t about his supposed old bones. Then he relaxed, letting out a content purr. She only heard him purr when he was petted by the humans. She nuzzled him a few more times before licking the side of his face. Jason turned to look at her, a million questions in his big grey eyes.

“Hey you guys, we’re gonna watch a movie.” Morgan came around the corner talking. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them. “Oh um…my bad. OK, go Gideon.”

The old cat managed a small smile as the Rottweiler grinned.

“Anyway, we’re gonna watch a movie if you guys wanna. I'm hopeful its not one of those romantic ones where humans are constantly kissing in the rain. Who does that…rain sucks?”

“I like rain.” Gideon said.

“But kissing in it?” Morgan asked. “They just stand there getting all wet and cold and stuff. It’s not logical; makes no sense man.”

“Agreed.” Prentiss nodded.

“OK, well c'mon in if you want.” Morgan went back into the house. 

A part of him wanted to know what that was about. Another part of him wanted nothing to do with cat gossip. Between Penelope and Elle he had quite enough. The way cats gossiped sometimes bordered on ridiculous. 

Still, he’d been living there for a couple of years now and had never seen Gideon nuzzle with anyone except Old Mr. Kassmeyer and occasionally Sam on the bad days when he just didn’t feel that well. Morgan had surely never seen him affectionate with a female. He hated that he really wanted to know what was going on. Asking Penelope might be troublesome so he’d just keep the nuzzling to himself.

“A movie might be a good way to relax.” Emily said.

“I'm feeling pretty relaxed right now.” Gideon nodded and cleared his throat.

“Oh, OK, well I'm going inside. OK?”

“Sure, alright Emily.”

“Alright.” She got up and headed around the corner to the doggie door. 

Emily wanted to stay and spend more time with Gideon but Morgan had ruined it. That wasn’t the dog’s fault, he didn’t know. If she went to live with the Ambassador and the man with the well-tailored clothes how many more nights on the porch would she have with Gideon? It had been too long since Emily let anyone into her heart, actually it only happened once. When she lost Clyde nothing hurt more. Who in their right mind would open themselves to that kind of vulnerability again? Emily Prentiss had never been accused of being in her right mind.

“I’d actually prefer to stay out here with you.” she said as she walked back around the corner. “If you don’t mind I mean.”

“I don’t mind.”

She sat down next to him again but they didn’t speak for a long time. Jason felt like he should say something but everything on the tip of his tongue sounded silly. So instead he soaked up the warm night air and enjoyed being alive. Not everyday was promised but Gideon could say that this day was turning out rather well.

“Gideon?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me about the stars?” Emily asked. “I've always thought they were so beautiful but don’t know anything about them. You want to hear something funny? The sky is different everywhere you go. This sky looks different from Moscow’s, which looks different from London’s, which is surely different from Prague’s. It’s still so beautiful though.”

“I honestly don’t know a lot about them.” Gideon replied. “The truth is that sometimes things are just beautiful. We cats shouldn’t overanalyze everything as the humans do. We should just enjoy the beauty.” He looked at her. “Sometimes the beauty is all that matters, Emily. You can feel it all the way down to your bones.”

“I understand.” She nodded.

They sat together and enjoyed the evening. Emily definitely preferred being out there sharing his energy than watching a movie. Sometimes real life had the scripted stuff beat. The little black cat didn’t find that happening to her very often. And now things were about to change again. Enjoying this night, this moment, was the best she could do.

***


End file.
